


Furnace

by winterkillz



Series: 1404 Alameda Ave., Brooklyn, NY 11362 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkillz/pseuds/winterkillz
Summary: August 7, 1943.





	Furnace

and just like the furnace

that keeps us warm

in cold, winter nights,

the lingering memory

of _you_ in my arms

will continue to _burn _

in my mind

until i can _hold_ you

once more.


End file.
